


Nothing’s Easy

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: 80s Music, Multi, Other minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Quark throws a huge 1980s themed party (at the recommendation of Nog) in an attempt to end a dry spell for the bar. Everyone on the station is getting ready for the dance and several of our crew is suffering trying to figure out whether or not to ask a Special Someone.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Nog/Jake Sisko, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Star Trek Valentine's Bang 2021





	Nothing’s Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my fic for a Valentine’s Day bang! So here are the links for the art for this piece, done by the lovely @castlesofcards:<https://sta.sh/05vvde55q89>  
> <https://sta.sh/028h7mjg90op>
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic and the incredible art that was done for it!
> 
> Also this fic has several songs in it, so here are those in order of appearance:  
> Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper  
> Fashion by David Bowie  
> Friends will be Friends by Queen  
> Every Breath you Take by the Police  
> I Melt With You by Modern English  
> I Wanna Dance with Somebody by Whitney Houston  
> Tainted Love by Soft Cell  
> Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper

  
Quark frowned, looking around the nearly empty bar. He had his dry spells on occasion, he knew it would clear up eventually. But goddammit he hated the dry spells. “It’s not even 2300 and the bar’s already empty!” He glanced at Morn, who considered making a comment, but knew Quark would wave him off. Quark looked to his brother, letting out a loud sigh. “How on Ferengar am I supposed to make a profit when the bar’s empty?” He demanded.

”I’m sure that our usual levels of patronage will return within the next few weeks.” Rom offered with a hesitant shrug.

”Wonderful, and in the meantime I’m just sitting here losing latinum by the second!” Quark snapped in frustration. “We’ve got to think of a gimmick to get people back in here.” He said looking thoughtful for a moment.

”I believe I may have an idea Uncle!” Nog piped up from where he had been helping with dishes.

”Really?” Quark raised an eyebrow. “We’ll go on, spit it out.”

”While studying human history and culture, Jake and I have come across a fascinating practice known as ‘theme nights.’ Bars and restaurants will announce parties where people pay a fee to participate! They wear costumes from Earth’s history and dance to classical music.” Nog explained. “It’s quite a fascinating ritual actually-“

”That’s not such a bad idea.” Quark nodded thoughtfully. “You might grow the lobes for business after all.” He pulled his nephew from behind the bar, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “So tell me, what…themes are most common or most enjoyable?”

”In our studies I noted a particular fondness for the Earth 1980s decade. Big ridiculous hair, bright clothing, synthetic music-“

”Sounds perfect.” Quark nodded. “Rom! Help us figure out how we’re gonna advertise this bad boy.”

”Yes, brother!” Rom chipped in, quickly following the others.

* * *

Sisko smiled, walking in to his office and letting out a contented sigh. He took a long drink from his cup, before putting it down on his desk. The week had been fairly quiet as of yet, and he was hopeful that it might stay that way for a bit. He sat in his chair, allowing himself to recline slightly. Odo stormed into the room and Sisko let out a sigh, a half smile on his face. “It was nice while it lasted.” He said softly, half to himself.

“Captain Sisko, Quark has strewn these up all over the promenade.” Odo slammed a flier onto Sisko’s desk. “I believe the party is meant to be some sort of coverup–“

”Odo,” The Captain interrupted. “For starters, Quark has already informed me of the plans for the party. He also asked for permission to put out some fliers, which I granted.”

Odo’s brow furrowed, his lips moving into a straight line. “Hm.” He looked at the flier. “And you didn’t think it important to notify me?”

”It was on my to do list.” Sisko teased, a light smile on his face.

”Shouldn’t you have asked me to investigate beforehand?” Odo asked, not believing that there was any way this wasn’t a scheme of some sort.

”I was just happy he talked to me first.” Sisko shrugged. “He didn’t necessarily need to talk to me about the party. And he could’ve put out the fliers without too harsh of consequences. But instead he chose to inform me first, which I am grateful for.”

”And I am suspicious of.” Odo narrowed his eyes.

”Understandably so. By all means, be suspicious of Quark. It is one of the things you do best.” Sisko laughed.

”So you think I should keep an eye on Quark?” Odo prompted.

”You’ll do that whether I ask you to or not.” Sisko rolled his eyes. “Listen Odo, I think this is just a harmless marketing scheme to get a few more people into the bar. There’s nothing illegal or even really immoral about that.”

Odo grunted his reply, crossing his arms over his chest.

”Don’t put this above your normal duties.” Sisko said with a point. “But if it’s something you want to look into during your spare time, I can’t stop you.”

”You’re really not concerned?” Odo asked.

”Quark is… shady.” Sisko admitted. “But from what I’ve heard, this was more of Nog’s idea. And he’s a good kid. A little misguided at times, but overall a good kid.”

Odo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I will keep an eye on the situation as it advances.” He turned to leave.

Sisko let out a sigh, watching the changeling go. Nothing could ever be easy on the station, could it?

* * *

“I dunno, guys.” Kira said, sitting across from Bashir and Jadzia with her cup of raktajino. “It all seems a bit… silly?” She suggested with a shrug.

“Oh, yes, very much so.” Julian nodded with a small smile.

“Nerys, that’s the point.” Jadzia said with a wave of her arm. “We all work too hard. You work too hard. We deserve an opportunity to have a little bit of fun.”

“Yeah, I guess, but… Quark’s?” Kira asked with a raised brow. “And this weird theme–“

“The 1980’s theme is a staple in human culture.” Julian pointed out with a raised brow.

“See Kira. It’s culturally significant.” Jadzia teased.

“The outfits you showed me just all look so uncomfortable.” Kira groaned.

“We’ll find something that’ll work for you.” Jadzia promised. “C’mon Nerys! I’ll buy your first drinks.”

Kira narrowed her eyes at the Trill. “First two drinks.”

“You got yourself a deal.” Jadzia agreed, offering her hand out for Kira to shake.

Kira hesitated for a minute. “Why do I feel like there are ulterior motives here?”

Julian covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Jadzia moved to kick him under the table, putting her hands up. “No ulterior motives, just want to make sure my dearest friend is taking care of herself.”

“What about Benjamin?” Kira retorted.

“He’s already said he’s coming and he has a costume in mind.” Jadzia grinned. “Besides he’s got family, cooking, Kassidy. Things outside of work.” Jadzia reached out and covered Kira’s hand with hers. “Nerys, I know parties aren’t your thing necessarily, but come have fun with me, please?”

Kira swallowed, looking down at their hands. She felt her face warm slightly. She couldn’t say no to Dax. “Alright, fine.” She rolled her eyes. The smile Jadzia gave her was blinding.

Julian cleared his throat from across the table. “Well, glad that’s settled.” He moved to stand. “I’m going to go talk to Garak about my ideas for my costume.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Jadzia said mischievously, sipping from her ratkajino.

“I have no idea what you’re implying, Jadzia, but I’m sure I would resent whatever it is.” Julian rolled his eyes.

“I’m implying that you want to ask plain, simple Garak about more than just your costume.” Jadzia said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh come on, Jadzia. That’s ridiculous. I mean… me, a Starfleet Doctor and him, a mysterious Cardassian exile?” He scoffed dramatically, though his voice sounded more wistful than he meant it to.

“Sounds like a regular romance novel.” Kira said, clearly amused.

“Besides, you’ve heard how he talks to me.” Julian said, becoming more grounded once again. “If anything, I’m a nuisance he puts up with.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Julian.” Jadzia rolled her eyes.

“Goodbye, Jadzia, Major Kira.” He nodded to both of them, finally leaving the replimat.

“Think he’ll actually ask him?” Kira asked, leaning in conspiratorially towards Jadzia.

“No way.” Jadzia smiled at her. “If either of them is going to make a first move, it’s gonna be Garak.” She said as if this were obvious.

“Well, nothing happening there then.” Kira chuckled. “They’re both too stubborn.”

“A common problem on the station.” Jadzia flashed a smile.

“Don’t I know it.” Kira laughed.

* * *

“One moment.” Garak called, as he heard the door to his shop open. The back of the store, where he made clothing, was a mess. There were pieces of paper with designs for extremely tacky outfits scattered all over his work station, alongside fabric swatches.

“Garak?” Julian called, unable to see the Cardassian, since he was hunched over his work station.

“Ah, hello Doctor Bashir.” Garak plastered his usual sly grin onto his face as the doctor made his way toward the back of the store, although Julian could tell the man was at the end of his rope. “Let me guess, Earth attire from the 1980s?” He asked.

“I’m sure this party has been quite the boon for business.” Bashir said, offering an amused look to the disheveled tailor.

“A boon for business, but at what cost!” Garak exclaimed. “I am glad that human clothing has evolved since the dreadful form it was in during this period.” He said, gesturing distastefully towards the designs. “There are some appealing things. Shoulder pads give the form an appealing shape, but things like these–“ He grabbed a photo of a pair of leg warmers. “What is the functionality or the appeal?” He demanded.

Julian rubbed the back of his neck. “Perhaps I should just take my order to a replicator…”

Garak narrowed his eyes at Bashir. “Doctor, am I to believe that you came in with the plan of asking me to construct these monstrosities for you?” He demanded.

“Not just that!” Julian exclaimed. “I also wanted to ask if you had plans to attend the event.” He said sheepishly.

“Certainly not if this is the fashion I am to be assaulted with!” Garak exclaimed in a huff.

“Right.” Julian looked down, trying to mask his disappointment. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work then.” He started walking back towards the door. “We’re still set to have lunch this Friday, right?” He asked.

“If I manage to get through some of these orders.” Garak said, already distracting himself with work. “Assuming you’re not adding to the pile?” He said, quirking a brow over at Julian.

“No, no, I’ll figure out something.” Julian assured him, waving him off. He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaving the shop with a small frown on his face.

* * *

“Quark!” That ever familiar, irritating voice called as Odo stormed into the bar.

Quark offered Odo one of his brightest, most innocent smiles, putting down the rag he was using to dry off glasses. “What can I do for you today, Constable?”

“I know what you’re doing, Quark.” Odo said, eyes narrowing in a glare that he had leveled at the Ferengi many times before.

“Well I would hope so.” Quark quipped. “The fliers are all over the promenade. You’d be pretty shit at your job if you didn’t know.” He flashed a smirk. “I did get permission to put them there, by the way.” Quark added quickly. “I thought it added a certain…” He waved his hand vaguely trying to think of the word. “Authenticity to it all.”

“What is the scheme, Quark?” Odo demanded, ignoring Quark’s babbling.

“It’s a human custom, Odo. A party based around a barbaric time in the human’s past.” Quark rolled his eyes. “I’m selling special drinks at a slightly inflated price and there will be a small entry fee.” He shrugged, clearly bored of antagonizing the changeling. “Nothing revolutionary or illegal. Hopefully just enough to get me out of this slump.” He said, gesturing around to the nearly empty bar.

Odo’s eyes narrowed once again. It wasn’t the most impossible thing he had ever heard. “Why are you putting so much effort into this?” He asked suspiciously.

Quark sighed. “The whole thing was Nog’s idea. He may be throwing his life away with Star Fleet, but maybe if I can give him a taste of success, real monetary success because of his idea–“

“He’ll decide not to go.” Odo finished flatly.

“Exactly.” Quark nodded.

Odo crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Quark for a long moment. “I don’t believe you.”

“Come on, Odo!” Quark exclaimed in a huff, frustration seeping through his voice. The constable’s prodding very rarely got through to him like this. Quark was used to being pointed at for meaningless crimes and being given blame he didn’t deserve. “Give it a break, won’t you!” He shouted as Odo turned and left the bar.

“I’ll be watching you, Quark.” Odo responded, not even bothering to turn around.

Morn watched Odo leave, silent as he had been throughout their little argument. Finally he turned back and gave Quark a pointed look.

Quark’s face darkened, and he threw down the rag he had been holding. “How dare you insinuate–“ He sputtered for a moment. “Shut up, Morn!”

* * *

“Psst! Hey Nog!” Jake greeted, coming from behind his friend. 

Nog was tucked away, sitting in a corner of the second story of Quark’s, with earbuds in his ears, so he was not expecting to feel a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, thankful that he did not start screaming. He pulled the earbuds out. “Jake, I wasn’t expecting to run into anybody up here. You shouldn’t have snuck up on me like that.” He scolded.

“How was I supposed to know you’d have headphones in? Normally you can hear me a mile away.” Jake teased lightly, causing Nog’s cheeks to heat up. “What are you doing up here anyways?”

“I’m helping my Uncle Quark plan for the party.” Nog said, looking down at the padd he had rested on the table. “It was my idea, therefore, as a Ferengi, it is my duty to help see it to its profitable fruition.” He said, straightening his back. “Or at least, he said something like that.” Nog waved his hand, slouching back over the padd.

“I thought you had given up on the business stuff.” Jake commented idly.

“Well… yes, I am going to Star Fleet.” Nog said with a sigh. “But in doing so, I’m letting my uncle down. I’ve looked up to him for so many years…” He glanced down towards the bar. “I’d like to help him with this. As a sort of… parting gift.” He looked back up to Jake. “Does that make sense?” He asked.

Jake smiled fondly at his friend. “Perfect sense.” He responded. “So I guess you’ll be working the party then?” He asked, trying not to sound disappointed at the idea of going alone, or rather, going without his best friend.

“Yeah.” Nog nodded, looking back at his padd. “Uncle Quark has me in charge of finding music and then I will also be helping to serve food during the party.”

“Could I help you pick out the music?” Jake asked, perking up slightly. “I’m no historian or anything, but my dad loves classical music.”

Nog smiled up at Jake. “I would really appreciate that.” He handed one of the earbuds he had been using to Jake.

Jake accepted it with a small smile of his own, trying to ignore the way his heart seemed to pound in time with the music as he scooted closer to Nog to look at his padd.

* * *

“There is no way in hell I’m wearing this.” Kira huffed, turning away from the mirror in Dax’s room. The dress was a bright neon pink, with big puffy sleeves that seemed to shrinkwrap to her arm around the elbow. There was an obnoxious bow tied around the waist. “I mean, it’s too tight around my waist and my arms and then…” She gestured violently towards the upper part of the sleeves. “What the fuck is this?”

Jadzia held her hand up to her mouth, fighting back a laugh as she watched Kira try to pace in the restrictive garment. “Turn around for me?” She asked, barely able to restrain her laughter.

Kira’s eyes narrowed at her friend. She raised her arms slightly and did a slow turn, her glare only leaving Jadzia for a second. “This was a joke. Wasn’t it?”

“Of course not!” Jadzia exclaimed, eyes widening. “No, no, no. This just turned out…” She walked towards Kira, pinching at the metallic looking fabric on her arm. “A lot worse than I expected.” She let out a low whistle. “It looked nice in the pictures, but you just look… uncomfortable.”

“Because I am!” Kira huffed. She started reaching for her back for the zipper. “Help me with this please so I can get out of this… glittery jail.” She huffed.

“Alright, alright.” Jadzia chuckled, walking around Kira. “Hold still for a second.” She chided, hands going to the zipper. She tried to ignore the way her heart started to race. There was nothing romantic or god forbid sexual about this at all. She was helping her friend. Some part of her (probably Curzon, that asshole) insisted that it was. She shook it off, finishing off unzipping it, just below Kira’s waist. She removed her hands as quickly as possible, not wanting to make Nerys uncomfortable. “There you go.” She said, averting her gaze and walking back to sit on the bed, as Kira divested herself of the dress.

“Thank the prophets.” Kira breathed as the dress hit the floor. “I felt like I couldn’t breathe in that thing.” She hunched over slightly, taking in greedy breaths. “Humans really liked that?” She demanded.

“Certain humans more than others.” Jadzia flashed a smile, careful not to let her gaze linger on anything but Kira’s face for too long. Shame weighed heavily on her chest. Kira knew she was attracted to women. She wouldn’t be undressed in front of her if she was bothered by it. Still she looked away, rubbing the back of her neck.

“What’s the next outfit?” Kira asked, turning to where Jadzia had several options hung up.

“I think you should try on the suit next. I think that will probably work better for you.” Jadzia nodded.

Kira grabbed the brown pinstriped suit, holding it up to her body for a moment before nodding. “Why did I try the other one on first?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at Jadzia.

Jadzia shrugged. “It’s not my fault it was hung up behind the dress.” She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“I’m starting to think this whole party is just an excuse for you to torment me.” Kira said, stepping into the pants.

“Torment you?” Jadzia frowned. “Nerys, I really hope you don’t–“

“I don’t mean it.” Kira rolled her eyes. “I know, you’re worried about me and you just want me to have fun, right?” She quirked her brow.

“Right.” Jadzia swallowed, unable to keep herself from watching as Kira pulled the vest on over her bra (there wasn’t any undershirt that went with it), buttoning it up with some small difficulty.

“After I’m done trying all this on, I do get to watch you struggle through these old fashioned clothes, right?” Kira chuckled, finishing up the last of the buttons and pulling on the suit jacket.

Jadzia nodded dumbly. “I mean… if that’s what you want.”

“I want to see you try and put on that torture device.” Kira kicked at the pink dress she had discarded on the floor. She looked up at Jadzia with a smile, putting a hand in her pocket. “Well, what do you think?”

Jadzia looked at her, and felt her heart clench in her chest. She felt like such an idiot just staring at Kira like this, but Kira was just about the most incredible thing she’d ever seen in all of her lives. Nothing could compare to Jadzia looking up at the Bajoran. She loved her so much, and seeing her, smiling and laughing and relaxed in _her_ bedroom. It was almost too much.

“What? You really think it’s that bad?” Kira asked, turning around to look at herself in the mirror, a small frown on her face. “I kinda liked it.”

“No!” Jadzia exclaimed quickly, practically jumping out of her seat. “You look amazing.” She walked over to her friend, putting her hands on her arms. “Really Nerys, you look incredible.” She promised.

“You think so?” Kira turned around to smile at Jadzia.

Jadzia’s heart almost stopped. They were so close. She didn’t let on. “I really do.”

* * *

“Glad you were able to join me, Garak.” Bashir said, tone of voice only slightly sarcastic. “And only thirty minutes late, how terribly considerate of you.” He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair.

“You are well aware that I am very busy at this moment, thanks to Quark’s party.” Garak said with an eyeroll. “I informed you earlier this week that I was not sure if I’d be able to come at all.” The Cardassian snapped.

“Yes, but you didn’t say any such thing to me to clarify the plan today, Garak.” Julian huffed. “I just thought…” He let out a breath. He had thought so many things. He had thought he and Garak were something close to friends. He had hoped they could one day be more. But that hope was feeling stupider and stupider as the days went on. “Nevermind.” 

“No, really, please do go on!” Garak said. “I owe you my time, yes? I am deeply indebted due to you offering up the wonderful pleasure of your company?” His voice was dripping with venom, the exhaustion he was feeling making him unwilling to coddle the doctor.

“You don’t owe me anything, Garak!” Bashir said, eyes wide as Garak spoke. “I… I enjoy spending time with you. And I thought you enjoyed spending time with me as well.” He frowned, looking down. “I understand you’re busy but I had hoped…” He cleared his throat. He felt like a child being rejected by their first crush.

“What were you hoping for, Doctor?” Garak demanded. He poked and prodded at Julian even during the best of times, but in his current state he felt no joy towards their usual playful interactions. He didn’t want to imply or read between the lines anymore. He was just tired.

“I was going to ask if you’d like to join me at Quark’s party, but if spending time with me is really such a terrible thought, then perhaps I’ll go find someone who enjoys my company!” Julian exclaimed, standing up and storming out of the replimat.

“Doctor Bashir–“ Garak said in surprise, watching as Julian stormed out of the restaurant. He hadn’t expected that. He stood slowly, no longer feeling hungry as a familiar emotion settled in the pit of his stomach. Julian wanted to spend more time with him. Now he was going to spend that time with someone else. Garak did not enjoy that thought at all. 

He started the walk across the promenade, back towards his shop, his mind conjuring up all sorts of partners Julian could bring to Quark’s party instead. A dashing, handsome rogue, or a sly, flirtatious nurse, or any number of other individuals who were, no doubt, far more deserving of Julian’s company. His heart ached in his chest as he wondered if the invitation had even been romantic in nature, or if the doctor had just been pitying him. Garak wasn’t quite sure of anything, except for the fact that he still had a lot of orders to complete and the party’s date was coming ever closer.

* * *

“Nog?” Jake called, jogging into Quark’s with a small frown on his face

Quark popped out from behind the bar. “Oh. It’s you.” He said, as if he had been expecting someone else. “Did Odo send you in to spy on me?” Quark asked, narrowing his eyes at Jake.

“Um… no?” Jake responded, confused. “Why would Odo need a spy? He’d be a lot less obvious than me coming in and watching you.” Jake pointed out.

“Yes, but I’ve already figured out his disguises five times this week!” Quark said in a hushed tone of voice, looking around in a manner Jake would have called paranoid, if it wasn’t justified. “I’m living in a police state and I’ve done nothing wrong!” He exclaimed in frustration. “He’s obsessed with me! Absolutely obsessed!”

“Obsessed am I?” One of the barstools asked as it transformed into Odo.

“I knew it!” Quark shouted, vindication in his voice.

“Right well uh… is Nog around?” Jake asked, wanting to escape before they started arguing. “We were supposed to meet on the promenade.”

“He’s in the back.” Quark gestured, shooing Jake away as he turned to Odo. “What on Ferenginar is your problem?” He demanded.

Jake jogged off towards the back, listening as the argument grew quieter the further back he got. “Nog?” He called. “Nog?” He stopped, hearing his friend’s muffled voice singing and humming along to one of the songs they picked out the other day. “Nog?”

Nog seemed to have heard him this time, eyes widening as he took the headphones out of his ears. “Jake? What are you doing back here? My uncle will kill you if he sees you here!”

“No, it’s okay! He let me through. Although that might’ve been because Odo distracted him, but…” Jake shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He shook his head. “I was a bit worried about you when you didn’t meet me at our spot.” He said, kicking at an imaginary rock on the floor.

“What? But we weren’t supposed to meet until…” Nog looked at the clock on his padd. “Shit.” He swore. “I’m sorry, Jake. I really didn’t mean to, I was planning things out and I lost track of time. I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay!” Jake said quickly, raising his hands and smiling placatingly. “I get it. This is really important to you.”

“It is.” Nog nodded.

“It’s just…” Jake let out a breath, looking away from the Ferengi. His dad said the key to any relationship, platonic or romantic or any other kind, was communication. But sometimes communicating was hard. How was he supposed to tell Nog how worried he was about them growing apart when Nog went to the academy? Nog had so many other things on his plate, Jake felt guilty adding onto it. Especially when Nog might be able to read into Jake’s feelings.

Nog frowned, looking up at Jake. “What is it? You’ve been quiet for a while now.”

Jake sat down in a chair across from Nog. Guess there was nothing else for him to really do. “You’ve gotten into the academy. And I’m really really proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Nog said, prompting Jake to continue with a nod.

“But I’m worried that– God this sounds so dumb.” Jake buried his face in his hands. “I’m worried that once you leave for the academy, we’ll stop being friends like we are now.” His voice was muffled by his hands, but Nog was able to hear him clearly.

“What?” Nog asked in surprise. “Jake, are you crazy?” He moved to sit next to Jake, putting an awkward hand on his shoulder. “Jake, not only are you my best friend, you were my first friend. You… you accepted me as a Ferengi and pushed me to be something more than what I thought I could be!” Jake looked up at Nog, taking his face out of his hands. “Maybe we won’t be on the same station anymore, but that doesn’t mean we won’t be friends. We’ll communicate every day and I’ll be back during the breaks and everything.” He assured him. “And then once I graduate…” He shrugged. “Maybe I’ll get stationed on Deep Space Nine and we’ll be able to spend more time together again.” Nog smiled at Jake. “Our relationship might be different from what it is now, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” 

Jake wished he could explain away the way his heart fluttered in his chest at Nog’s toothy grin or the easy way he spoke about the future and their relationship. He wished he ignored it better. Instead he leaned up and kissed Nog.

Nog froze in place, eyes wide. As soon as Jake realized what he had done he pulled away, jumping out of his chair. “I… I’m so sorry.” He said quickly, face burning. “I should go.” He turned and started running out of Quark’s, hoping he’d be able to keep the tears in his eyes until he managed to get home.

* * *

“What in Ferenginar is your problem?” Quark demanded, glaring over at Odo. “What do you think I’m hiding?”

“I know it’s something!” Odo exclaimed, eyes narrowing at Quark as he leaned onto the counter. “You never put this much effort into your get rich quick schemes.”

“I told you! This isn’t a scheme!” Quark exclaimed. “At least… not like that.”

Odo scoffed. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Why Odo?” Quark asked with a huff. “Why is it so hard to believe that I’m not doing anything wrong?”

Odo frowned. “You have to be.”

“It’s not all so black and white!” Quark rolled his eyes. “I’m not just one thing, just like you aren’t.” He looked away with a sigh. “Odo, this little routine we have? It’s comforting to me. I like knowing you’re there to check up on me.” He admitted.

“To make sure no one you’ve made bad deals with hurts you.” Odo rolled his eyes.

“Yes and no.” Quark responded, raising a manicured finger. “It’s nice having someone… be there.” He shrugged. “Even if you don’t want them to be.” He shook his head. “But this relationship we have…” He looked down at the countertop, thoughts all over the place as he tried to find the words. “What if I don’t want to be a villain?” He asked. “What if I don’t want to be a criminal to you?” 

“Then stop committing crimes.” Odo said with narrowed eyes, leaning over into Quark’s space.

“That’s exactly what I mean!” Quark exclaimed. “I’m pretty sure that even if I admitted to doing something, you wouldn’t believe me!” He stared up at the changeling for a moment before letting out a sigh, looking away. “What do you want me to say, Odo?” He asked, sounding defeated in a way Odo hadn’t heard in a long time. “Maybe I haven’t always done the right thing. Maybe I won’t always do the right thing in the future. But for right now at least, I’m trying. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Odo opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say. “If you don’t want to be a criminal to me… then what do you want to be?” Odo asked, gruff voice uncertain and hesitant.

Quark looked up at Odo in surprise. His face flushed slightly, even as he shook his head. “I don’t know, Odo. I just know I can’t keep doing this.” Quark turned away from the bar and walked to one of the back rooms, just as Jake Sisko came jogging out of them.

“What were you doing back there?” Odo asked, looking at Jake in surprise.

“Nothing.” Jake said quickly, not lifting his head. “Gotta go.”

* * *

Almost as soon as the doors opened, there was a crowd, the likes of which Quark’s hadn’t seen in many months. Bajorans, humans, and anyone in between pushed through the bar, either drinking brightly colored drinks, laughing at the old fashioned glow sticks that were being handed out, or dancing to the upbeat synth music that blasted from the speakers.

“Dax!” Sisko grinned, walking through the crowd of the bar to greet the trill.

“Benjamin!” Jadzia grinned. “I see we went in a similar direction with the style.” She said, looking amused at his double denim (compared to her denim jumpsuit).

“Yes, but it seems like I decided to be the cool one for once, Old Man.” Sisko laughed, adjusting the colorful jacket he wore over his denim shirt.

“It seems so.” Jadzia chuckled along with him. “Did you invite Kassidy out tonight?” She asked, quirking a brow.

“Yes, I did, though it doesn’t look like she’s arrived yet.” He said, eyes scanning the dance floor. “What about you, Old Man?” He asked, turning his attention back to the trill. “Did you decide to bring a date? Or have you just been bugging everyone else about theirs.” Sisko teased lightly.

“No, no date.” Jadzia shook her head. “I’m waiting on Major Kira though. She promised she’d come have a drink and relax, but I’m worried she won’t show up.”

A knowing smile flashed over Benjamin’s face. “Understandable. I’m not quite sure this…” He gestured around the room. “is Kira’s ideal night of relaxation.” He chuckled.

“I’m a bit worried I’ll have to go find her and drag her out of her room.” Dax laughed, but there was an edge of nervousness around her voice.

“No need to worry at all, Dax.” Benjamin clapped her on the shoulder, nodding in the direction of the entrance. “Seems she’s coming in with Kassidy now.”

Jadzia turned to look where Benjamin had nodded, her heart seemed to stop as the music pounded on.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world. I wanna be the one who walks in the sun, but girls just wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun._

Jadzia had seen Kira in her outfit before, but that was different. Now Jadzia had a small amount of synthehol in her system, which she knew would only get worse. Now Kira waswalking in laughing alongside Kassidy, the song playing over the stereos seemingly the perfect entrance for the beautiful women. Kira’s nose crinkled as she laughed. The colorful lights above head danced across her face as they walked in, looking for the others. Kassidy pointed out Benjamin and Jadzia and the smile that crossed Kira’s face was positively radiant.

Jadzia was absolutely fucked.

“You alright, Old Man?” Sisko asked, voice low but full of amusement.

Jadzia nodded, biting her lip, forgetting the neon shade of lipstick she had put on. She didn’t care anymore. “Benjamin.” Jadzia said after a moment, as the other women weaved their way through the crowd to join them by the bar. “How’d I get myself into this mess?”

“I don’t know.” Sisko smiled. “But I’m sure if anyone can find a way out of it, it’s you.” He clapped her on the shoulder as Kira and Kassidy arrived in front of them.

* * *

The room was packed, Julian almost had to fight to make his way to the bar, but despite the volume of people in bright neon clothing, he felt absolutely lonely. And it wasn’t because he wasn’t talking to anyone. Several acquaintances and friends had approached him and tried to coax him into conversation, but it wasn’t working. He didn’t want to be spending time with just anyone, he wanted to be with Garak. Though he tried to convince himself that that was just the shots talking.

He let out a breath, offering a half-hearted wave towards Miles and Keiko at the end of the bar. This was pointless. It seemed like being here was just making him miserable so he might as well go. He turned towards the door, ready to start making his way through the crowd once again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, startling him. He turned, as a new song started up over the speakers.

_There’s a brand new dance, but I don’t know it’s name. That people from bad homes do again and again._

“There you are Doctor!” Garak said with his usual plastic smile. “I was beginning to think you were hiding from me. Though with that outfit you aren’t hiding much at all I suppose.” Julian had stuck with his original choice of outfit, bright blue short shorts and tank top, with a neon pink vest, leg warmers, and sweatbands. Garak looked him over, taking his time as he allowed his gaze to rove over the doctor’s body.

Julian felt his face burn, frustration overtaking him. “What are you talking about Garak?” He demanded. “You made it quite clear in our last conversation that spending time with me is a chore, and one you are no longer putting up with.” He scowled, ignoring the fact that Garak was in a classic black tux and looked like something out of a spy movie.

_It’s big and it’s bland, full of tension and fear. They do it over there but we don’t do it here._

“Doctor Bashir, I said no such thing.” Garak said, voice insistent. “Though if you’d like me to leave I would happily follow your wishes. I’m sure an outfit such as that has helped you attract many suitors.” There was a flicker of something behind his eyes and Julian wanted to burst into laughter at the sight.

_Fashion, turn to the left! Fashion, right! Ooh fashion!_

“You can not possibly be jealous, Garak! You have no right to it!” Julian exclaimed incredulously. “All you ever do is pick and argue and start fights with me! You act like you’re so above my company, you have no right to act like I’ve somehow managed to slight you!” Julian exclaimed.

Garak froze, eyes wide in something akin to confusion. He blinked once, then again. When he spoke again, his voice was low. “Julian, I…” He swallowed.

“Unless the next word out of your mouth is a sorry, I don’t want to hear it.” Julian turned away from Garak and moved further into the crowd, leaving the well dressed Cardassian standing alone by the bar.

* * *

Jake was starting to regret coming to this party. His dad convinced him, talking about how fun it would be, how they had already paid for his outfit, and how there were sure to be plenty of eligible young singles for him to dance with. That last part made him roll his eyes. He loved his dad, but sometimes he seemed pretty clueless about what Jake wanted. Which in this situation, was Starfleet’s first Ferengi cadet. At least, he wanted to see him, and talk to him. And probably apologize and beg for forgiveness for being a stupid teenage boy that fell in love with his best friend (who, just so happened to be from an alien society that hadn’t seemed to have gotten to queer rights just yet).

His dad left him to himself fairly early on in the night to join his friends and Kassidy and Jake didn’t know what to do with himself. Every once in a while, someone he had seen once or twice around the station would approach him and try to strike up a conversation, but he just wasn’t having it tonight. Not only did he feel like he looked ridiculous (his dad and Dax both insisted that the black hammer pants and matching jacket would make him look cool, but he was starting to suspect at least one of them had been joking), he also just felt lonely.

He ordered a root beer float from the bar, resting his hand on his chin as he moved away from the crowd of dancing people. He saw some kids around his age that he recognized and thought briefly about trying to salvage the night. He nodded his thanks to the bartender as he got his drink. He started to stand when his ears pricked up. He had picked out this song for the playlist.

_It’s not easy love, but you’ve got friends you can trust. Friends will be friends, when you’re in need of love they give you care and attention. Friends will be friends. When you're through with life and all hope is lost. Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends right till the end._

It took him to the end of the chorus to realize he had a tear streaming down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. He took a long sip from his drink before calling the bartender back over. He knew what he needed to do. He just needed to find Nog.

* * *

_Every breath you take._

Quark knew Odo had to be somewhere around here, trying to find something illegal happening.

_Every move you make._

Quark felt paranoid. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this paranoid without even doing something wrong.

_Every bond you break._

It had to have been before the station was taken over by Starfleet. The Federation was dangerous, but less… violent.

_Every step you take, I’ll be watching you._

He shook his head, plastering a smile on his face as he handed a drink to one of the people crowding around the bar. Briefly he looked around to find Nog, to see if he was enjoying the success, but he couldn’t find him.

_Every single day and every word you say._

Quark clapped one of his overworked bartenders on the shoulder, slipping out from behind the bar to find Nog.

_Every game you play._

He wasn’t at the bar, and there was no way he was on the dance floor, so that left Quark with two main options. He was either in the kitchen helping out, or somewhere around the tables taking care of customers.

_Every night you stay, I’ll be watching you._

Quark started towards the tables as the rock ballad soared towards its first chorus. He didn’t quite understand the appeal of human music, but Nog had selected a wide variety of songs to play tonight, all from the same decade if Quark was correct. People seemed to be enjoying the selections. Quark’s chest filled with pride.

Nog wasn’t near any of the tables. Quark headed towards the backrooms. He looked through them and found Nog sulking in the kitchen by one of the replicators.

“Nog!” Quark grinned, grabbing his nephew by the shoulders. “What’s with the sour face?” He asked, moving to drape one of his arms over the younger ferengi’s shoulders. “All of this success, this latinum, it’s because of you!”

“I know. It’s just–“ Nog looked down, biting his lip. “I am leaving for the academy soon.”

“I know.” Quark said, nodding solemnly. “But you don’t have to Nog! This just proves it! You have the lobes for business, you don’t need Starfleet–“

“What?” Nog demanded, breaking out of his uncle’s embrace. “Uncle Quark that isn’t–“ He let out a long huff. “I want to be in Starfleet. Not because I think it is easier or whatever else. I want to join Starfleet to learn. To learn and to meet new people and explore. So many people I’ve met on this station have taught me to learn and live in different ways and… it’s made me better. If I go and I join Starfleet… there is no end to the people I will meet.” Nog looked at Quark, something shining in his eyes.

Quark was stunned into silence, but after a moment he just smiled. He pulled Nog into a hug. “You… are the best Ferengi I’ve ever known.” He pulled away, looking into his nephew’s face. “And I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Uncle Quark.” Nog smiled back.

“So if you’re not rethinking your decisions,” Quark said after a moment. “Then why are you sulking in here by yourself?”

“Jake and I…” Nog started then stopped, unsure how to continue. “It’s not quite a disagreement, but a misunderstanding and I… I don’t know what to do.”

Quark looked down for a moment. “Take the rest of the night off.” He offered. “Spend some time with your friend before you go. My gift to you.” He offered a crooked smile.

Nog hugged Quark again. “Thank you so much!” He took off the apron around his waist, putting it on the counter before opening the door, revealing Odo.

The shapeshifter claimed he didn’t have any emotions to showcase, and if he did he wouldn’t know how to show them, but Odo looked sheepish, almost downright embarrassed, as Nog ran past him. 

“Odo.” Quark said, unamused was he leaned against the counter, one hip cocked out to the side. “You need to up your game Constable. I’m not surprised at all.”

“Quark–“ Odo began.

“Please tell me, Odo. What’s my crime? What has this conspiracy all been leading up to?” Quark demanded. “Me and my nephew bonding?” He gasped, pushing himself off of the counter. 

“Quark–“

“How many years will we get, Constable? Please, be easy on him, he’s got a career in Starfleet on the line!” He exclaimed dramatically.

“Quark–“

“Really! What do you have to say for yourself? I cannot wait to hear this.” Quark crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

Odo waited for a moment. “Are you finished?” He asked, raising a nonexistent brow.

“I’m waiting, Odo.” Quark glared.

“Well then, what I have to say for myself is… I’m sorry.” Odo said.

“Exactly what I–“ Quark stopped. “What was that?” Was he dreaming? Had he died and gone to heaven?

“I said, I’m sorry.” Odo repeated, clearing his throat and looking away from Quark.

“Well!” A grin quickly spread its way across Quark’s face, but Odo held up a hand.

“Before you brag,” He said in what sounded like a request. Quark nodded, gesturing for him to continue. “I gave what you said the other day a lot of thought.” He paused for a moment, as if struggling for the words. “Changelings take many forms… but our minds… it’s harder to alter them. When I first arrived to Terok Nor, I was told that you were a criminal that needed to be kept under surveillance. This is no longer Terok Nor. I no longer work for the Cardassians, and yet you are still a criminal that needs to be kept under surveillance.”

“This is starting to feel less like an apology.” Quark quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest again.

“I’m getting there.” Odo sighed. “You said that me watching you… that some part of it was comforting.”

“Not exactly, but keep going.” Quark nodded.

“I get a similar sort of comfort in looking for your schemes, investigating you.” Odo looked at Quark for a moment before looking away. “Empires fall, civilizations are discovered, lives are threatened, but at least I know, at the end of the day I can find you making shady deals at the dabo table.” 

Quark was at a bit of a loss for words. He cleared his throat, lifting his nose up haughtily. “Not my fault I’ve got extraordinarily good luck.”

Odo scoffed, shaking his head slightly. He took a step towards Quark. “I’ve seen you do bad things, Quark. I’ve seen you do good things too. But even when nothing makes sense, at the end of the day I can disguise myself as something in your bar and find you buying contraband.”

Quark sputtered in some sort of fake outrage. “Contraband? I would never–“ He was brought into a stunned silence by Odo cupping his cheek.

“Somehow, through all of these years, you have become my constant.” Odo said softly. 

“Odo…” Quark trailed off, his hand coming up to cover the changeling’s.

“What do you want to be?” Odo asked, looking at Quark.

“What?” Quark blinked you at Odo, barely comprehending what he was asking through the chaos of everything that was happening.

“You said you didn’t want to be a criminal to me. What do you want to be?” Odo asked again.

Quark didn’t answer. Just closed the distance between them with a kiss. The song in the next room had changed, and though the party seemed like lifetimes away, Quark heard it loud and clear as he wrapped his arms around the changeling.

_I’ll stop the world and melt with you. You’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time. There’s nothing you and I can’t do. I’ll stop the world and melt with you._

* * *

Jadzia turned from the bar, two drinks in hand. She swallowed, seeing a man had taken her seat at the table with Kira. He wasn’t a bad looking guy by any standards. A nice looking Bajoran. And Kira has a smile plastered across her face, chin rested on her hand as she nodded at something the man said.

She thought about turning around and downing both drinks, leaving Kira with the chance to have some fun with someone she could actually have feelings for, instead of her predatory best friend. Jadzia paused, almost being knocked over by someone passing by. Nowhere to go but forward.

“Jadzia!” Kira said, relief evident in her voice as Dax approached.

Jadzia put Kira’s drink in front of her. “Nerys, do I need to find somewhere else to drink?” She asked with a quirked brow. “So you two can keep talking.” She added quickly.

The man opened his mouth, but Kira beat him to speaking. “That would be rude!” She exclaimed. “I came here with you, I can’t just leave you alone.”

“It was good to see you, Nerys.” The man nodded, getting up and walking away.

Kira nodded with a tight-lipped smile. “You took forever!” She exclaimed as soon as the man was out of earshot. “Next time, we’re getting drinks together.” 

“That bad?” Jadzia asked, an amused smile on her face as she took a sip from her drink.

“Worse.” Kira shivered in an exaggerated fashion. “Prophets and he thinks he can call me Nerys.” She rolled her eyes. “It looked like you were contemplating leaving me with him.” She said with a snort of laughter.

“I had thought that maybe…” Jadzia cleared her throat, finishing her sentence much quieter than she started it. “You were enjoying yourself.”

Kira reached across the table and smacked Jadzia’s arm. “What the fuck?” She demanded laughing. “Dax, you know me better than that!”

“I don’t know!” Jadzia exclaimed, shrugging in defense. “I wanted to give you the chance to spend time with him if you wanted to.”

“Jadzia, I came here with you.” Kira insisted. “If I wanted to spend time with some douchebag who just wants to get into my pants then I’d do that.” She rolled her eyes. “But I’m not. I’m spending time with you. So stop trying to get rid of me already, alright?”

“I just want you to have fun!” Dax exclaimed. 

“I am! I’m having fun with you!” Kira responded. “At least I was until you started trying to throw me to the beasts.” She quirked an eyebrow. “What’s up with you, Jadzia?”

Jadzia rubbed the back of her neck somewhat sheepishly. “It’s been a while since you’ve been in a… relationship and I’m just a bit worried about you. I know it’s possible to be completely fulfilled while single and everything, but if you want to be with someone, which it seems like you do… then I want you to find them.” Dax explained. “I want you to be happy Nerys.”

Kira felt her face flush at Jadzia’s words. “Why do you care so much about this?” She asked. “I’m happy enough the way things are. I don’t need anything more.”

Jadzia reached out, placing her hand on top of Kira’s. “Kira, you deserve the world.” She said, looking intently into her eyes. “If you want it, that is.” She added quickly, clearing her throat and removing her hand as if she had been burned.

“Jadzia…” Kira shook her head slightly. “I don’t need some guy. I don’t need the world. I’m happy the way things are. There’s just one thing I could want.”

“What is that?” Jadzia asked, looking up hesitantly at the other woman.

“Will you dance with me?” Kira stood, offering Jadzia her hand as the song blasted around them.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yes, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me._

Jadzia accepted Kira’s hand and the women made their way to the dance floor. Neither fully knew what to do, but when they got on the floor, it didn’t really matter. What mattered was that they were together, laughing and spinning through the crowd.

“Jadzia!” Kira exclaimed as the song started to grow quieter.

“Yes?”

“I want things to be just like this, for as long as they can be.” Kira pulled her down, pressing their foreheads together with a grin on her face.

“I think that can be arranged.” Jadzia cracked a smile, leaning down and kissing Kira gently.

“As much as you can drive me crazy, you make me happy.” Kira smiled against her lips.

“I’m glad to be of service.” Jadzia smirked, kissing her again as the next song started up.

* * *

_Sometimes I feel I’ve got to… run away. I’ve got to… get away from the pain you driveinto the heart of me._

Garak wove his way through the crowd, a frown on his face. “Doctor Bashir,” He grabbed Julian’s arm.

_The love we share seems to go nowhere. And I’ve lost my light. For I toss and turn and can’t sleep at night._

“Garak, I told you. I’m tired of this.” Julian snapped, pulling his arm out of the Cardassian’s grip.

_Once I ran to you. Now I run from you. This tainted love you’ve given. I give you all a boy could give you._

“You didn’t give me a chance to apologize.” Garak responded quickly. He looked around them. “Can we go someplace a bit quieter?” He asked, forced to raise his voice to be heard above the music.

_Take my tears and that’s not nearly all. Tainted love. Tainted love._

Bashir let out a huff, gesturing for Garak to lead the way. Garak led Julian through the crowds, away from the speakers and the dance floor towards the back where tables were set up. It wasn’t exactly quiet, but it was much easier to hear and be heard there.

“I’m afraid there’s been some… cultural miscommunications.” Garak said as soon as they had sat down.

“That’s not an apology.” Julian frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Julian, have you ever done any research into Cardassian courtship?” Garak asked.

Julian’s eyes widened immediately, his face flushing. “I– why would I? That is incredibly presumptuous of you, Garak!” Inwardly he wondered why he never thought to look up if there were any complex Cardassian rituals he’d be expected to take part in if Garak ever did try to flirt with him.

“Ah.” Garak looked away. A lesser man may have looked embarrassed. But Garak was far too smart to let his emotions be shown. “You see, my dear doctor, a key component of Cardassian flirtation is… spirited debates or arguments.”

Julian swallowed. “You mean to tell me…” He licked his lips, which were suddenly extraordinarily dry. “That all our little book club meetings… were some sort of extended foreplay?” 

“In the crudest possible terms.” Garak responded, a look of distaste on his face. “Cardassians like to challenge our partners and be challenged in return. I knew humans often romance each other in a different way, but with your willingness to debate me I had assumed…”

“Well Garak, you know what they say about assumptions.” Julian rolled his eyes. Garak raised a brow. “Maybe you don’t. They say assuming makes an ass out of you and me.” He explained. Garak didn’t seem to get it. “Maybe it works better in English than it does Cardassian.” He murmured to himself.

“That seems to be our problem as of late.” Garak said with a slightly bitter smile. “Different cultures, different… tastes.” He picked at the fabric of Julian’s bright vest.

Julian felt his face heat up. “I like the outfit I picked.” He said defensively.

“I like it too.” Garak assured him. “But I’m not sure it’s quite… appropriate for the public.” He said, looking Julian up and down. “There’s not much left to the imagination, Julian.”

The way Garak was looking at him combined with the way he said his name sent a chill down Bashir’s spine. “Don’t–“ He didn’t know what he didn’t want Garak to do. “Don’t talk to me like that right now!” He exclaimed, visibly flustered. “I’m still frustrated with you.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Even with the cultural misunderstandings, I wanted to ask you to be my date tonight, but every time I tried, you dismissed me.”

“I am sorry for that.” Garak let out a breath. “I had been overwhelmed with orders to complete for the party and if I am completely honest… I didn’t believe you could… want to be seen with me like this.” He looked away. “Julian, frankly even your friendship is more than I deserve.” He spoke softly, his usual bravado or carefree attitude gone. “The idea that someone like you– young, handsome, compassionate, intelligent and so much more– the idea that you would want to be with me, an old, washed up exile. It seems to be too good to be true. And I’ve found that what seems to be too good to be true often is.”

“Garak…” Julian let out a breath.

“Flirting is one thing. It’s easy, low stakes. It doesn’t have to mean anything. This doesn’t have to go anywhere.” Garak met Bashir’s gaze again, something sad and heavy in his eyes.

Julian cupped Garak’s face in his hands, leaning down and kissing him gently. After a moment, he pulled away, resting his forehead against the Cardassian’s. “I care about you. You already mean so much to me. I want this to go somewhere.” He said, his thumb moving gently over Garak’s cheek.

“Anything for you.” Garak murmured, arms coming to rest around Julian’s waist. “Where would you like this to go?” He asked, quirking a brow.

“I’d like to start by going to the dance floor. After that, we can see where the night takes us.” Julian laughed, taking Garak’s hand and leading him back towards the crowd. And for once, Garak wasn’t worried about the crowd of Bajorans, or the bright lights or the music. He was just enjoying the feeling of the doctor’s hand in his, knowing that even if he woke up tomorrow and everything was normal again, at least he’d have the wonderful memories of tonight.

* * *

_Sometimes you picture me, I’m walking too far ahead. You’re calling to me, I can’t hear what you said. Then you say, “Go slow,” I fall behind. The second hand unwinds._

Nog looked everywhere, but he couldn’t find Jake in the bar. He let out a huff, unsure of where the other teen could be. Jake said he was coming, but maybe he went home, maybe he got bored. Nog thought of one last place to look for him.

Jake was sitting in their spot, on the second level of the promenade, legs dangling off the walkway. “Jake.” Nog breathed, seeing his best friend.

Jake looked up at Nog, smiling sheepishly. “Hey Nog.”

“I thought you were at the party.” Nog said, slowly walking towards Jake.

“I was but ah well…” Jake rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to talk to you. I was looking all over for you. I found your uncle first and he said that you were looking for me too. I figured we were probably just running around each other so…” He shrugged.

“You knew I’d check here.” Nog nodded, moving to sit beside Jake.

“I’d check here for you.” Jake shrugged.

“So… you wanted to talk to me?” Nog asked, avoiding Jake’s gaze.

“Yeah.” Jake nodded, swallowing. “Nog, I’m sorry I kissed you. I should’ve talked to you about my feelings instead of just acting on them like some dumb hormonal teenager.” He shook his head, looking down. “I like you, in a romantic way. But I’m not willing to give up our friendship. I’ll do anything to keep being your friend. I don’t need to date you or anything like that, just promise me we can stay friends.”

“Jake, look at me.” The Ferengi requested. Jake turned to face his friend. “First of all, there is very very little you could do to lose my friendship. I love you. As a friend obviously, but also maybe…” Nog took in a deep breath. “I might also like you in a romantic way.” He looked away from Jake, trying to hide the way his face was quickly becoming red. “But… I’m leaving soon. And you’re an… attractive young human. I’m not going to ask you to wait for me to finish training. And more than that…” Nog kicked out a foot. “I don’t know if I’ll be what you want in a year’s time.” He murmured that last part, seemingly embarrassed by his negative self image.

“I won’t ask you to wait for me either.” Jake said, grabbing Nog’s hand and entwining their fingers. “I’m sure there are plenty of cadets who are going to see you as one of the most fascinating and attractive things they’ve ever seen. But we’ll still talk and be friends, right?” Jake asked.

“Everyday.” Nog squeezed his hand. “And if once I graduate we both still feel… the same.”

“We can have this conversation again then.” Jake nodded his agreement. “But… we’ve still got a few weeks before you’re set to go.” He let go of Nog’s hand, moving to stand up. “Do you think I could have this dance?” He asked, sheepish smile on his face as he helped Nog up.

“I’d be honored.” Nog grinned.

The young couple rejoined the party, a room full of people who were happy and in love. Maybe they wouldn’t stay that way, but as they swayed in the arms of their loved ones, the night seemed to be perfect.

_If you’re lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you I’ll be waiting, time after time. Time after time._


End file.
